


对面不识 番外四 梦境

by Xizhizhi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 番外
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xizhizhi/pseuds/Xizhizhi
Summary: 番外四





	对面不识 番外四 梦境

番外3 梦境  
这条路到底怎么走的，饶了三四圈也出不去。

秦晏打开车窗透会气，看样子等下要下一场暴雨，耳边雷声不断，连闪电都带了些许猩红。他的导航坏了，车子拐进一条街后便再也出不去，像在走迷宫一样。

C市有这样的地方吗？

空气越来越闷，路又找不到出口，秦晏拿着没有丝毫信号的手机，烦躁得想杀人。

而且，麻烦似乎还不止一个。

他的车屁股后头，一直跟着一个人。

车子在街巷里打转，速度自然不快，那个人从一开始就跟在他后面，到现在他停了车，那个人就躲在街角，隐藏了半边身体，时不时凑出脑袋来看他。

秦晏时不时在后视镜里看他几眼。

杀手？

不可能，怎么会有这么笨的杀手。

就这种行动方式，别说杀人，自己早就先死一百回了。

—

他看见我了！

周堇时心脏都漏掉一拍，赶紧又躲了回去。

身上的衣服又脏又乱，裤子还破了好几个洞。

他醒来就发现自己在这里，还想不起任何事情，简直哭都哭不出来。

周堇时也不知道这是哪里，头顶上雷声不断，这里却一个人都没有，他求助无门，只能自己乱闯，试图找到出口。

直到看见这辆轿车开进来，周堇时仿佛看到了希望。

好想……

好想求他帮帮我……

他似乎也迷路了，一直都在这里面打转。

周堇时跟在他车子后面，看他何時停下来。

好难过，饿得快走不动路了。

周堇时靠墙角蹲下来，默默地环抱住自己。

“你是谁？”

什么？

周堇时猛然抬头，发现是车里那个人，他过来了！

他太高了，又穿着黑色大衣，周堇时仰望着都看不清他的脸。

“我……我是……”

那人轻蔑地笑笑，说:“乞丐？”

“我不是！”

周堇时从地上爬起来，身高勉强到他下巴口。

“我不是乞丐！”

“哦，不是就算了。”

秦晏退后一步，看着他，脸还算不错，但身上很是狼狈，小脏猫一样。

“为什么跟踪我？”

“我……才没有跟踪，”周堇时没有底气，说着说着低下了头，声音渐小，“我就是，看看……到处看看，不行吗……”

“下雨天也到处看？”

“还没下雨呢……”

秦晏略高失望地哦了一声，原本以为这又是谁派来跟他玩猫捉老鼠的小玩具，看来不是，便觉得逗他没什么意思。

“要下雨了，赶快回家吧。”

他要走，却被周堇时拉住。

“等……一下……”

“干什么？”

眼见这只手在他衣袖上留下脏脏的印记他也没生气，周堇时害怕地将手抽回去，用乞求可怜般的眼神看着他:“先生你，可不可以……帮帮我，带我回家。”

“带你回家，”秦晏挑起了眉，问:“为什么？”

“我找不到家，我不记得事情了，不知道为什么会在这里，一个人，很危险。”

说着天边便闪起一道闪电，周堇时吓得一抖，眼眶肉眼可见地红了。

“这么巧，失忆碰到了我？”

秦晏警惕道:“但是怎么说，也是跟陌生人一起回家比较危险吧？”

“真……真的吗？”

周堇时狐疑地看着他，很快又很坚定道:“不，你应该，不是坏人，你是好人，对吧？”

好人的定义非常广，秦晏不确定自己符不符合他心里对好人的定义，所以非常想摇头告诉他，不是，当好人的风险太大，他不是很想当好人。

但他的眼神好像一直在求人，像真的走投无路那样。

秦晏无奈道:“那就要看你怎么认为了。”

“可以吗？先生，可以帮帮我吗？”

“……上车吧。”

说来很奇怪。

这个人一上车，秦晏就找到出去的路了。

外边一个行人都没有，天也是诡异的颜色，秦晏凭记忆往家里开，到半路果然下起了雨，雨水太大，刮雨器起不了作用，他看见后座那人躺下睡着了，便又将车停在一个路边，等了将近半小时。

雨势还不见小，后面的人却醒了，坐起来揉揉眼睛，秦晏在后视镜里扫了一眼，身体忽然僵住，他有些不敢相信自己的眼睛。

那个人，头顶长了一对耳朵。

白色的，毛茸茸的耳朵？

什么东西？

“这鬼天气太烦人啦。”

周堇时脱了鞋盘腿坐上去，悠闲地舔着自己受伤的手，“害我什么都藏不住了，要是淋了雨可能会更惨，诶，谢谢你呀，你是真的好人。”

秦晏冷静地回应他:“你是人是鬼？”

周堇时娇俏地吐了吐舌头，用手挠挠猫耳:“我不是人也不是鬼，我是小妖怪。”

妖怪？

这是在做梦吗？

秦晏掐了把自己，不太疼，但有感觉。

“什么妖？”

“你觉得像什么妖？”

“猫……”

“喵～好聪明。”

周堇时翘着尾巴爬过去，轻轻松松爬到了秦晏身上，分开腿坐到他大腿上，非常淫荡地在他身上扭动，甚至模仿交合的动作，缓缓地起落，发出阵阵呻吟。

“你好聪明，我想和你睡一觉，生几只聪明漂亮的猫崽……可以吗？”

“应该……不可以……”

他对非人类的物种……应该没有……没有……兴趣。

“啊？为什么？”

周堇时解开他的皮带，拉下拉链，手隔着内裤撸动那根早已硬起来的东西，他说不可以，实在没有说服力，“可是你这个已经……好硬了诶……”

“要放进来吗？”

小猫晃着尾巴，翘着屁股，内裤早就不知所踪。

“我好像发情了，你要不要帮帮我？”

周堇时伸直了腰，手里握着秦晏粗壮狰狞的那根对准自  
己的穴口，那里已经变得湿漉漉了，“真讨厌啊，好多水……”

伞口一直在股缝里戳，周堇时就是不肯有下一步，有好几次都差点插进去，秦晏全身紧绷，最后实在忍无可忍，掐着他的腰狠狠往下坐。

“啊——”

小猫耳朵扇扇，表情满是享受。

“好舒服啊……”

秦晏放下座椅往后躺，周堇时便有了更大的活动空间，他双手撑在秦晏的肚子上卖力地前后吞吐，毫不克制地放声大叫，绞紧了后面不让秦晏出去，每次抽插时都要留一截在里面。

“要全部都……射给我……才行哦……”

秦晏不管不顾地挺腰进入，车身也剧烈晃动起来。

“不要忘了我……”

做了不知多久，秦晏在他里面射了两次，小猫突然咬着他的肩膀痛哭，不停地叫他别忘了自己。

“可是我们认识吗？”

“别忘了我，别忘了我。”

秦晏浑身一震，突然坠进一团黑暗阴影里，再定神时，仿佛跟刚才隔了个世界。

他睁眼，自己正好端端躺在床上。

周堇时睡在右边，一条腿还横放在他肚子上。

秦晏轻柔地将他腿移开，坐起来喘喘气。

“怎么了——”

周堇时也醒了。

“做了个梦，没事，你睡。”

“什么梦啊……”

“没什么，睡吧。”


End file.
